d J. Wagner, UC Davis, NIH and NSF funded): The applicant proposed to improve the speed and accuracy of the "Virtual Cell" computations by finite element numerical methods. This technique is clearly appropriate to the objectives of the proposed Resource. They will use trial functions and various grid sizes for spatial resolution. The computational advances have already been tested on the calcium wave associated with the xenopus egg. This project will improve the speed and accuracy of the Virtual Cell by introduction of the finite element numerical computation method.